P U L A N G
by daemonds
Summary: " Pada akhirnya, kita akan selalu kembali pulang." EXO drabble (KaiSoo/Hunhan/BaekYeol{{Chanbaek}})- Sehun,Luhan,Kai,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo. ((read and review :D))


** PULANG  
**

**Kepulangan yang dinanti,kepulangan yang ditunggu. **

**Seberapapun jauh kamu pergi, kamu akan selalu pulang, pada akhirnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Now Playing : Home – Michael Buble**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau kau tanya Jongin; Apa rasanya saat itu

Kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban seperti

"_Sakit sekali!"_

Atau

"_Aku ingin menangis keras-keras !"_

Atau

"_Lebih baik aku mati saja!"_

Bahkan sejujurnya, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak tahu betul apa rasanya.

Yang ia tahu, saat ia membuka mata, ia tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan terlalu sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.

Teriakan-teriakan tolong memenuhi udara; nama-nama yang bercampur. Juga tangis tangis dan jerit kesakitan.

Ia juga ingat saat pria-pria bermasker putih dengan jaket hitam mengangkatnya ke satu papan, kemudian berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Dan yang terakhir, ia ingat semuanya perlahan memudar lalu gelap.

.

.

Tapi ia tahu jelas apa yang ia inginkan, tepat saat ia berada di rumah sakit dan kedua matanya bertemu iris pemuda itu .

"Kyungsoo aku pulang, aku memenuhi janjiku."

Jongin tersenyum lemah.

"Ya, kau pulang."

Jongin hanya ingin pulang; merealisasikan rindu yang telah mencapai puncak, memenuhi janji.

Ia hanya ingin pulang, kembali ke pelukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_Karena kemanapun tujuanmu, rumah akan selalu menjadi perhentian terakhir dari setiap perjalanan._)

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah.

Ketika tangan tangan itu memeluknya protektif saat langit ditaburi permata berkelip, membawanya pergi menyebrangi lautan mimpi.

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah,

Ketika ia merasakam nafas pemuda itu menghempas puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah,

Ketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menemukan pemuda itu masih terlelap. Kala ia merasakan nafas teratur pemuda itu di punggungnya.

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah,

Ketika pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum ke arahnya, mencuri ciuman selamat pagi, lalu membisikkan _'aku mencintaimu'_ dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah,

Ketika pemuda itu menggerutu kesal karena tim sepak bola kesayangannya yang kalah, atau tentang bagaimana ia tidak suka telur buatan Baekhyun—tapi tetap memakannya sampai habis.

Baekhyun menyebutnya rumah.

Park chanyeol.

Baginya rumah bukanlah rumah tanpa Chanyeol di dalamnya

Dan karena itulah, sekarang ia tak punya lagi alasan untuk pulang.

Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol rumah.

Lantas bagaimana ia bisa pulang,

kalau ia kehilangan rumahnya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari ini_.

Ia membatin dalam hati.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia enggan memejamkan mata, walau untuk lima menit, atau bahkan satu detik.

Ia terlalu takut, entahlah dadanya tak mau berhenti berdebar, seakan bom di dadanya itu sudah siap meledak.

Maka, disinilah ia sedari tadi. Duduk tepat di ruang tamu apartemen kecilnya, tepat disebelah telepon menghadap pintu masuk, sembari menonton teve.—mencoba membunuh waktu.

Menunggu.

Berharap-harap.

Luhan merindukan dia. Ia tak berharap ada hadiah atau kotak beludru dengan berlian dari _Cape Town_ atau persetan—lah apa itu. Luhan hanya ingin ia pulang. Sesedarhana itu.

Telepon berbunyi, namun luhan tak lantas mengangkat.

Satu detik

Telepon tetap berdering

Dua detik

Ada keraguan tersirat,

Tiga detik

Ia menarik nafas,

"Halo?"

Tepat pada detik ke empat dia menjawab.

"Halo? Luhan?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Cha-chanyeol? Dimana Sehun?"

_(Dikabarkan pesawat Korean Airlines DA-148 jatuh di….. tim masih…..sekitar dua ratus penumpang..)_

"Luhan maaf, tapi Sehun..."

Hening.

"Halo? Luhan? Kau disana?"

Suara di seberang terus memanggil

"Luhan? Jawab aku?! Halo?!"

_(berikut…..daftar orang hilang…..Moon Hee Jun…Park…Sung Gyu….Lee Min…Ja..)_

Luhan menahan nafas, berdoa dalam hati, _Tuhan tolong, jangan, tolong aku._

_( tewas…..Jin Ah….Sung Yeol…Byun….Kim Min…..Captain Kim Jun…..dan Co pilot Oh Sehun…)_

Hujan turun seakan ikut bersimpatik. Begitu juga bulir-bulir air mata Luhan yang mendesak—berlomba keluar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N****: yes I'm back with another shit hehe. Feels like I don't post anything for zillion months but when I checked its just for a month (lebay). And yes, another drabble, I'm so suck writing one shot (but I'm working on my first kaisoo oneshot fic). Dan kemungkinan salah satu dari drabble ini bakal dibuat ke one shot tapi kalo niat juga sih hehe.((ujung-ujungnya gak jadi)). Ugh tapi diliat liat kok agak mirip drabble sebelumnya, dan why gue selalu nulis menye-menye. Terus, kayaknya gue bakal stay ngepost drabble because, once again, I'm so suck writing one shot. Kenapa sih gue gabisa bikin oneshot? ((lah ini isinya curhat semua))**

**oiya fyi aja takutnya gak nangkep di drabble terakhir yang di dalam kurung dan di italic itu suara dr tv gitu deh (please) kayak berita kan Luhan lagi nonton tv tuh ya jadi gitu deh (lah). Terus ya rekomendasi aja baca sambil dengerin Home-nya Michael Buble ((soalnya buatnya paaas banget lagi ngedengrin lagu itu) btw gila, gue bacot parah ya wkwk.**

**Reviews are welcome and thank you for reading! Toodles!**


End file.
